The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a melt furnace and a melt furnace control system and, more particularly, to a melt furnace burner output control system and methods of controlling burners in a melt furnace.
Melt furnaces and control systems for melt furnaces for providing molten material for die casting metal components are well known in the art. Many large-scale operations rely on multiple furnaces to provide enough molten material to maintain a constant production pace. Configuration and physical layout of melt furnaces represent significant capital expenditures for die cast manufacturing operations.
All die cast manufacturing operations produce scrap and require an almost constant supply of molten metal. Scrap material from the production process can build up and present an issue for a manufacturing facility if not dealt with efficiently. One common solution is to feed the scrap material back into the melt furnace to be consumed again along with new raw stock. Maintaining a constant supply of molten metal can be energy intensive and requires active management of the material going into a melt furnace.
A melt furnace and a melt furnace control system configured to maximize consumption of scrap materials from a production process, while minimizing energy consumption of the melting process and maintaining a constant flow of molten material to the production process is desirable.